


The Elephant in the Wardrobe

by NannaSally



Series: Silly, Sillier and Silliest [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Well it started like this...





	The Elephant in the Wardrobe

We have slugs in our house. 

Apparently this is not uncommon in old houses – ours is a 100 year old weather board.

The slugs come out at night and leave shiny dried-slime trails up and down the hallway, under the furniture, and sometimes venture up the walls of the bedrooms. I have no idea what they find so fascinating – we are carpeted and I know there is no moss or other greenery growing in my bedroom.

I researched “How to Get Rid Of Slugs” online and the following advice came up:

  * Lay a trail of salt -  slugs don’t like this, it shrivels them up 
  * Toads are a good slug predator 
  * Ducks will soon clean up your slug problem as long as you don’t mind if they trample your lettuce. 



Now my problem is this:

  * The slugs scream when they hit the salt and start to shrivel up and yucky dead slugs are only marginally more…bearable to clean up than yucky live ones you stand on in the middle of the night. 
  * Toads are hard to get around here and the cat tried to eat it – not a good result 
  * The duck sure cleaned up the slugs, and now lives under my bed, but it really objects to the Elephant in wardrobe who is cleaning my shoes. 



Where did they find the elephant?

Well:…


End file.
